Freely Tomorrow
by aicchan
Summary: Mereka mungkin tak memiliki keabadian bersama, namun mereka memiliki kebebasan untuk mencinta. Mereka memiliki harapan untuk tetap bersama dalam kebahagiaan, dalam mimpi untuk masa depan. -MAGNUSxALEC- ENJOY


"Alexander… bangunlah! Matahari sudah tinggi."

Tak bergeming dalam tidurnya, Alec mulai terbangun. Sekali dua kali dia mengedip sebelum matanya menangkap bola mata hijau keemasan dengan pupil memanjang seperti mata kucing. Secara otomatis senyum muncul di wajahnya, "_M'ning, M'nus…_" gumamnya setengah mengantuk.

Magnus ikut tersenyum, lalu dia merendahkan badannya, menangkap bibir Alec dalam ciuman singkat yang manis, "Bangun, pemalas. Kau ada janji ke Institute hari ini."

Hanya geraman tak jelas yang menjadi tanda protes dari Alec. Jelas sekali pemuda berambut hitam itu enggan meninggalkan kasur yang nyaman dan balutan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Bangun atau aku suruh Chairman mencakari mukamu."

Barulah mata Alec terbuka sepenuhnya, "Tak ada ancaman yang lain?"

"Itu satu-satunya yang terpikir olehku," Magnus terkekeh. "Bersiap-siaplah, sebelum ponselmu diserbu telepon dari adik-adik kesayanganmu."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The Mortal instrument _**_© Cassandra Clare_

**_Freely Tomorrow_**_© aicchan_

_Romance - Hurt/Comfort_

_Magnus B. & Alexander L._

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Sambil menikmati sandwich ham dan keju yang dia buat secepat yang dia bisa, Alec naik _subway_ untuk menuju ke Institute New York. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan transportasi _mundane_ dan tak pernah memakai tudung pesona lagi walau masih terasa jengah dengan pandangan orang-orang yang tak jarang terarah padanya.

Sampai di stasiun tujuan, Alec turun dan berjalan lincah menyalip orang-orang yang rapat melalui tangga keluar stasiun _subway_. Dia pun lolos dari keramaian kota New York yang seolah tak peduli jam. Dia melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, sudah pukul tiga sore, dia terlambat… tapi dia rasa tak masalah. Berjalan santai, Alec menyusuri trotoar menuju ke sebuah bangunan megah yang terhalang dari pandangan para mundane, manusia tanpa keistimewaan seorang _Shadowhunter_.

Di depan gerbang utama, dia melihat sosok pemuda tinggi kurus dengan rambut coklat bergelombang yang tak tertata rapi. Simon Lewis, mantan _daylighter_ yang juga adalah orang yang telah berkorban demi para _shadowhunter_ di _demon_ _realm_ dalam _Dark War_ yang lalu.

"Hi, Simon." Alec menyapa pemuda itu, tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai teman belaka, bagi Alec, Simon sudah dianggap seperti saudara sendiri, sama seperti Jace.

"Oh—hi, Alec," jawab Simon.

Alec membuka gerbang Institute, "Kau jadi rutin latihan. Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Sudah dekat liburan musim panas," Simon mengikuti Alec melintasi halaman sampai ke depan pintu utama Institute, "Kurasa aku akan sering merusuh di sini."

Ada senyum tipis di wajah Alec, "Aku akan tetap mengawasimu, kalau sampai kau menyentuh Izzy, jangan salahkan kalau aku 'salah membidik' anak panahku."

Simon tertawa hampa.

Saat pintu Institute terbuka, Alec melihat sosok Clary sedang bicara dengan Maia, gadis yang sekarang menjadi pimpinan _pack_ _werewolf_ di New York, menggantikan posisi Lucian yang sekarang memilih untuk tinggal di rumah pertanian di pinggir kota bersama sang istri tercinta, Jocelyn, ibu Clary.

"Hai, Simon, Alec. Yang lain sudah ada di ruang latihan," ujar gadis berambut merah di sana.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Alec pada Maia.

"Masalah perempuan. Kalian laki-laki pergi latihan sana!" kata Maia sambil berkacak pinggang.

_Well_, pimpinan atau bukan, seorang gadis akan tetap menjadi seorang gadis. Jadi Alec pun mengajak Simon ke ruang latihan di mana Jace sedang berlatih sendiri. Alec melepas jaket hitamnya dan kini hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan yang juga berwarna hitam. _Rune_-_rune_ permanen tampak bangga terpatri hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Alec menuju ke tempat penyimpanan senjata dan saat hendak mengambil sebuah pedang pendek, dia menyadari pandangan Simon padanya.

"Apa?"

Simon menggeleng, "Hanya berpikir… apa mendapat _rune_ itu akan sakit rasanya?"

Memandang sosok _mundane_ yang kini kembali menapak ke dalam Dunia Bayangan, Alec menemukan ada ragu dan sedikit bias takut dalam mata Simon. Bukan hal yang aneh mengingat kalau pemuda itu kehilangan semua memori lamanya tentang Dunia Bayangan, harga yang dia bayar agar mereka semua bisa keluar dari Edom dan kembali ke dunia manusia.

"Sakit. Pasti akan sakit. Tapi itu adalah tanda kebanggaan, sedikit rasa sakit kurasa tidak masalah." Alec menyodorkan pedang pendek di tangannya pada Simon, "Kau punya kualitas sebagai _Shadowhunter_ yang tangguh, selama kau bisa mengikuti Jace dalam latihan, kurasa kau tidak akan mati muda."

Simon mengambil pedang itu, "Jangan sumpahi aku cepat mati!"

Alec hanya mengangkat sebelah bahunya.

Sambil melihat Simon yang meminta Jace menjadi teman latihannya, Alec duduk di kursi kayu dan memilih untuk merawat senjata-senjata miliknya. Sepertinya dia akan butuh belati dan stele baru. Belum lama mengamati bagian senjatanya yang butuh perawatan, Alec menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Isabelle, adik Alec, masuk dengan memakai tank-top putih juga celana jeans ketat. Bukan pakaian untuk latihan atau 'berdinas'. Gadis cantik berambut hitam itu menghampiri Alec dengan wajah riang.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Clary dan Maia, juga Lily."

Alec menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Artinya kami keluar sampai malam. Jadi kalian saja yang patroli, ya?!" kata Isabelle dengan keputusan sepihak. Lalu gadis itu menghentikan latihan Jace hanya untuk menyeret Simon ke pinggir ruang latihan.

Pandangan mata Alec tak beralih dari adiknya. Dia senang Isabelle sudah kembali ceria dan sudah bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian Max. Agak tak rela sebenarnya kalau memikirkan wajah bahagia Isabelle perlahan kembali sejak Simon hadir lagi dalam kehidupan mereka.

Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Magnus, perlahan ingatan Simon tentang Dunia Bayangan ini pun mulai kembali walau prosesnya sangat lama. Paling tidak saat ini Simon sudah benar-benar yakin kalau mereka semua memiliki hubungan erat. Simon sudah ingat Clary sebagai sahabat terbaiknya dan Simon juga sudah ingat kalau memiliki hubungan yang spesial dengan Isabelle.

Walau tak menunjukkannya dengan gamblang, Alec senang bagian yang hilang dari mereka kini telah kembali.

"Kau tak mau memanahnya lagi?"

Pandangan Alec beralih pada Jace yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sebelahnya. "Hmm… masih ingin, tapi anak panahku sedang tumpul."

Jace terkekeh, "Tetap saja kakak yang protektif ya, kau ini." Pemuda berambut pirang itu duduk di sebelah Alec, "Kau jadi pergi dengan Magnus?" tanyanya.

Teringat pada rencana paksaan dari Magnus, Alec mengangguk, "Ya, kami berangkat hari jum'at besok."

"Pacar _warlock_-mu itu mungkin bingung menghabiskan hartanya sampai mengajakmu keliling dunia lagi," Jace menyisir poni panjangnya dengan jari.

"Yang terakhir kemarin terganggu karena masalah Camille, kan? Jadi menurut Magnus, ini _re-run_ perjalanan kami."

Jace menggelengkan kepala, "Jangan lupa oleh-oleh untuk kami. Kalau tidak kutendang kau keluar dari sini."

"Tenang saja, akan aku bawakan bumerang dari Australia. Ku rasa itu cocok untukmu."

"Senjata jarak jauh itu tidak keren," kata Jace.

"Oh—bagaimana kalau kau coba jadi sasaran tembakku? Kita lihat apa yang bisa 'senjata tidak keren' ini lakukan."

Jace memandang _parabatai_-nya, "Kau tahu, Alec, akhir-akhir ini kurasa sifatmu banyak berubah."

"Banyak hal yang terjadi belakangan ini, kurasa sudah waktunya aku berubah sedikit lebih dewasa," dia mengacak rambut Jace, "yang seperti ini juga."

Jace menyingkirkan tangan Alec dari kepalanya, "Tapi kau tak perlu memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil begini." Dia berdiri saat Clary masuk ke ruang latihan dan langsung menghampiri kekasih yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan naik status menjadi tunangannya, bahkan istrinya.

Sejak Jace memutuskan untuk menjadi penerus nama Herondale, _Clave_ sepertinya memutuskan untuk segera mengesahkan hubungan Jace dan Clary. Setelah _Dark War_ yang memakan begitu banyak korban, memiliki satu tambahan anggota _Shadowhunter_ adalah harapan bagi seluruh _Nephilim_. Karena itu Clave juga mencari bibit-bibit _Shadowhunter_ di dunia _mundane_. Tak sedikit _mundane_ yang sebenarnya memiliki potensi sebagai seorang petarung, seorang pejuang, namun kebutaan mereka menjadi penghalang untuk mengembangkan potensi itu. Karenanya jika siapapun menemui _mundane_ yang berpotensi, dia harus segera melapor ke Idris dan Dewan Utama yang akan menentukan apakah _mundane_ itu layak atau tidak untuk masuk ke dalam Dunia Bayangan.

Begitu banyak perubahan di dalam Dunia Bayangan. Namun selama perubahan itu menuju ke arah yang lebih baik, rasanya tak akan ada masalah.

.

Matahari sudah bersinar di ufuk timur, ini menjadi pertanda kalau 'jam kerja'nya selesai. Alec berpisah dengan Jace, juga Simon yang memaksa ikut patroli semalaman, lalu dia pun menuju ke stasiun _subway_ untuk pulang ke Brooklyn, pulang ke _flat_ milik Magnus yang sekarang ini juga menjadi rumahnya.

Saat Alec membuka pintu, dia melihat Magnus baru keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya mengenakan piyama handuk berwarna pelangi cerah bermotif capung. Dia sudah tidak bisa berkomentar terhadap selera fashion kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Alexander."

Alec melepas jaket juga sabuk senjata dan menggantungnya di tempat yang disediakan di samping pintu. Chairman Meow datang menghampirinya, mengusapkan kepalanya pada kaki Alec lalu kucing kecil itu menuju ke tempat makannya yang sudah diisi penuh oleh Magnus.

"Rasanya Chairman makin gemuk saja. Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, Magnus."

Sang _High Warlock_ dari Brooklyn itu tersenyum, "Ini penebusan dosa padanya karena kemarin itu sempat membuatnya merana."

Melintasi lemari kayu tinggi besar penuh berisi ornamen entah dari negara mana. Alec saat ini sudah mengetahui sebagian besar cerita hidup Magnus selama perjalanan hidupnya yang panjang. Menurut Magnus itu adalah langkah pertama sebagai pengikat mereka kembali dalam hubungan romantik. Tak ada lagi kebohongan, tak ada lagi yang disembunyikan, mereka membuat perjanjian untuk mengatakan apa yang mereka pikirkan secara gamblang. Karena mereka tak ingin terluka lagi karena ketidakjujuran.

"Ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan?" Alec memandang dua piring kosong di meja dapur, "Tidak akan kau isi dengan hasil sihirmu, kan?"

Magnus menggeleng, "Kau sudah mengancamku, jadi mulai sekarang aku akan berhemat memakai sihir." Dia meraih tubuh Alec dan memeluk pinggang pemuda itu saat dia mencium bibirnya singkat. "Bacon dan telur kurasa cukup untukmu?"

"Mm—hmm…"

"Keju?"

"Tak menolak."

Magnus menyapu bibir Alec dengan bibirnya, "Sepertinya kau sedang senang."

"Tak begitu," kedua tangan Alec melingkar di pinggang Magnus, "hanya saja kurasa aku lebih butuh kau daripada bacon dan telur… dan keju."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Magnus, "Sejak kapan kau bicara manis seperti itu? Tapi kurasa aku guru yang baik, kan?"

"Mmm… mungkin," Alec memejamkan mata saat sekali lagi mereka melebur dalam ciuman yang membuat dunia menghilang, menciptakan kesempurnaan baru yang tak terbantah.

Untuk sejenak mereka menikmati kemesraan itiu hingga suara teko air yang berbunyi nyaring membuat mereka saling memisahkan diri.

"My _bad_, tak ada sihir, rumah ini jadi berisik," Magnus mengecup singkat bibir Alec sebelum beralih untuk mematikan kompor. "Kau mau teh atau kopi? Kurasa kopi, kau ini kan pecandu kopi."

"Lebih baik daripada pecandu obat terlarang," Alec mengeluarkan dua cangkir dari dalam lemari dan menggantikan Magnus untuk menyeduh kopi.

Sang _High Warlock_ sendiri mengeluarkan bahan mentah dari dalam kulkas dan memasak bacon dengan mentega bersama dengan telur mata sapi. Setelah matang, dia meletakannya di piring, menaburinya dengan keju parut lalu mengajak Alec untuk sarapan di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Bagaimana patrolimu semalam?"

"Tak ada yang istimewa," Alec memecah kuning telurnya yang setengah matang dan mengaduknya jadi satu dengan isi piringnya yang lain. "New York sepertinya jadi kota yang benar-benar aman. _Vampire_, _werewolf_, _Shadowhunter_, _warlock_… akhir-akhir ini tak ada masalah sama sekali."

Magnus tertawa, "Bagaimana mau ada masalah kalau para gadis ikon tiap klan sekarang jadi teman akrab. Aku tak pernah lihat gadis _werewolf_ dan gadis _vampire_ bisa jadi seakrab Maia dan Lily."

Tak lagi ada yang bicara sampai isi piring mereka habis tanpa sisa. Alec memutuskan untuk mandi saja karena dia sama sekali tak mengantuk, mungkin karena semalaman dia benar-benar menganggur. Tak ada satu _demon_ pun yang terlacak sampai Jace sepertinya senewen sendiri karena tak bisa melepaskan stress.

Selesai membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian dengan kaus besar yang sangat longgar di tubuhnya, Alec mengambil sabuk senjata yang tergantung lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Magnus yang sedang menonton televisi sambil memangku Chairman.

Alec mengeluarkan _seraph_ miliknya, dengan hati-hati meletakkan senjata itu di pangkuannya dengan dialasi kain putih. Dia menyadari pandangan Magnus yang tertuju pada bilah tajam itu. "Aku akan tetap namai ini Raphael. Dia malaikat yang menukar nyawanya demi keselamatanmu."

"Mm…" Magnus menyandarkan kepala di pundak Alec, "Kadang aku masih terkenang saat dia dan Ragnor sibuk mentertawaiku, di sini, di tempat ini, puluhan tahun lalu." Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum _warlock_ itu bicara lagi, "Perang ini membuatku kehilangan dua figur teman yang jarang sekali aku miliki."

Alec mencium aroma cendana khas dari tubuh Magnus, dia pun mengecup kepala Magnus yang ada dalam jangkauan bibirnya, "Kau tak akan kehilangan mereka dalam kenangan, Magnus. Selama kau memiliki orang lain untuk berbagi cerita tenang mereka… kenangan itu tak akan hilang. Sama seperti aku dan Isabelle… kami sering duduk berdua di kamar Max, membaca-baca komik kesukaannya, mengenang masa saat kami masih berkumpul bersama. Awalnya sakit, namun perlahan kami menemukan ketenangan dalam kenangan itu. Max, masih hidup di dalam diri kami."

Ada senyum di wajah Magnus, "Berhentilah bersikap dewasa seperti itu. Kau membuatku makin terpesona."

"Rayuan itu sudah tak ampuh untukku, Magnus Bane. Cobalah cara lain yang lebih kreatif."

Magnus hanya tertawa pelan.

Setelahnya mereka melewati pagi itu dengan tak banyak bicara, mereka sudah menemukan kenyamanan tersendiri tanpa perlu harus sering bertukar kata.

.

"Kencan?" tanya Alec seraya menyimpan kembali senjata-senjata miliknya yang sudah bersih.

"Ya, kau sendiri bilang kalau pekerjaanmu akhir-akhir ini berkurang. Kurasa tak ada salahnya kita menikmati waktu seperti orang biasa. Bukan _warlock_, bukan _shadowhunter._ Kita kencan dengan cara _mundane_."

"Kau selalu saja punya ide gila. Sampai sekarang aku tak pernah paham apa yang ada dalam kepalamu itu."

Magnus menghampiri Alec yang masih duduk di sofa dengan membawa dua gelas jus jeruk segar. "Itu yang membuatmu tidak pernah bosan padaku, kan? Lagian kau juga barusan bilang kalau aku harus mencoba cara yang lebih kreatif."

Menerima gelas yang ditawarkan Magnus, Alec membiarkan _High Warlock_ itu mengecup pipinya. "Aku menolak pun kau akan tetap memaksa, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Tak ada yang menolah _High Warlock_ , terlebih yang tinggal di Brooklyn ini."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," Alec menghabiskan isi gelasnya.

"Percaya diri itu penting, Alexander sayang."

Tak mau makin membuat dirinya di_'bully'_ secara verbal oleh kekasihnya ini, Alec beranjak dari duduknya, menggendong Chairman Meow yang sedari tadi mengeong di kakinya. "Aku mau tidur sebentar. Kalau kau jadi _warlock_ manis dan penurut, mungkin aku mau kencan denganmu."

Magnus tersenyum dan duduk di tempat Alec tadi.

.

#

.

Hujan turun rintik saat Alec dan Magnus bersiap untuk perjalanan panjang mereka. Jace datang ke flat milik Magnus bersama Clary, Isabelle dan Simon. Kedatangan mereka membuat Magnus dengan setengah hati akhirnya menitipkan Chairman agar kucing kecil lucu itu bisa tinggal di Institute. Isabelle dengan senang hati menyetujui karena Institute rasanya jadi sepi tanpa kehadiran Church, si kucing putih nan sombong yang saat ini ikut dengan Jem dan Tessa di kehidupan baru mereka.

Jace merangkul pundak Alec, "Kau tenang saja. Apapun yang terjadi di sini nanti, kami tak akan memaksa kalian untuk segera pulang. Bersantailah! Kau butuh itu."

"Ya—asal saat aku pulang nanti Institute New York masih berdiri utuh di tempatnya semula." Tak terganggu dengan wajah masam Jace yang melepaskan rangkulannya, Alec menutup tas ransel sebelum menyandangnya di pundak. Pemuda berambut hitam sedikit tak tertata itu menghampiri Magnus yang sedang memakai rompi berwarna ungu terang dan sulaman emas di pinggirnya.

Setelah berpamitan ala kadarnya, Magnus dan Alec pun keluar dari flat dan naik ke taksi yang sudah mereka pesan. Sejak Alec memberlakukan peraturan 'gunakan sihir seminim mungkin', Magnus tampak malah menikmati menjalani hari dengan cara _mundane_.

Perjalanan ke bandara tak begitu memakan waktu karena jalanan memang tak begitu ramai. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah tanah kelahiran Magnus. _High Warlock_ itu ingin agar Alec melihat seperti apa negara itu, walau jelas semua tak akan sama lagi setelah empat ratus tahun berlalu. Alec tak protes, karena ini bukanlah sekedar perjalanan bersenang-senang melainkan napak tilas kehidupan Magnus.

Ya—meski mereka tak mungkin pergi ke Peru.

Alec benar-benar sudah habis komentar akan kelakuan Magnus di masa lalu, setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan setelah mengetahui alasan apa yang membuat Magnus dilarang masuk ke Peru. Sayangnya Magnus berhasil membuatnya bersumpah atas nama malaikat agar tak menceritakan hal itu pada orang lain, kalau tidak, mungkin Alec sudah membuat kolom khusus di New York Time tentang rahasia terbesar Magnus.

Sampai di bandara dan selesai mengurus tiket yang sudah dibeli Magnus via online, mereka masuk ke ruang tunggu VVIP. Walau tanpa sihir, gaya hidup Magnus tetap saja mewah. Bukan hal yang mengherankan karena pastinya harta fisik Magnus pun berlimpah mengingat seberapa tinggi harga sewa jasa seorang _High Warlock_ .

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tunggu yang menghadap langsung ke pelintasan pesawat, melihat kegiatan di bandara yang tak pernah berhenti. Seorang pelayan datang membawakan sepiring penuh kue mini dan dua cangkir teh, bagian dari servis penumpang VVIP.

"Penerbangan ini pasti akan membosankan sekali, andai kau izinkan aku memakai pesawat pri—"

"Sudah aku bilang, kelas VVIP saja sudah lebih dari cukup, tak perlu menarik perhatian dengan memakai pesawat pribadi."

Magnus mendengus, "Kau ini tetap saja tak suka jadi pusat perhatian, ya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Alec cepat.

Mereka menunggu waktu sampei saatnya masuk ke pesawat. Alec tanpa bosan melihat orang yang berlalu lalang di sana. Sekali dua kali dia melihat penghuni Dunia Bawah yang berkeliaran. Sepertinya bukan hanya Magnus saja yang suka berbaur dengan para _mundane_.

Ini hari yang berbeda sekaligus hari yang istimewa baginya.

.

.

Penerbangan pertama yang sangat panjang menuju ke Asia Tenggara akhirnya usai juga. Mereka tiba di Bandara Internasional di salah satu negara terbesar di dunia itu. Udara yang berbeda dari New York membuat rasa tak nyaman sedikit timbul, tapi Alec tak berkomentar banyak dan mengikuti Magnus untuk mencari informasi tentang layanan jemputan dari hotel yang sudah dia pesan saat mem-_booking_ kamar hotel.

"Kau mau langsung berkeliling atau istirahat dulu? Ku rasa kau pasti _jet lag_."

_"__Jet…. Jet 'what'?"_

Magnus menghela napas, wajahnya mengisyaratkan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah melontarkan _statement_ bodoh, "Lupakan! Dasar n_ephilim_," gumamnya.

Sampai di _lobby_ depan, mereka segera masuk ke mobil sedan mewah yang sudah menunggu mereka, lengkap dengan supir yang sudah berdiri di samping pintu penumpang yang terbuka. Setelahnya supir itu pun melajukan mobil menembus jalanan ibukota. Alec dibuat terkejut seketika melihat padatnya jalanan di sini. Beda sekali dengan New York, walau padat tapi kendaraan masih bisa berjalan, tidak berhenti total seperti di sini.

Hampir tiga jam mereka menghabiskan waktu di dalam taksi sebelum akhirnya tiba di sebuah hotel mewah yang berada di daerah dengan jalanan yang tak pernah Alec lihat di New York plus sebuah kolam air mancur yang sangat besar dengan patung tinggi menjulang, tampak sangat indah dan megah. Lepas dari kepadatan jalan rayanya, Alec merasa dia akan betah di tempat ini.

Membiarkan Magnus mengurus semua di resepsionis, Alec memanjakan mata dengan memandang interior hotel ini. Kali pertama ke negara di Asia, Alec pikir akan menemukan beberapa perbedaan dengan hotel-hotel Eropa yang pernah dia kunjungi bersama Magnus di perjalanan mereka yang pertama.

Tak lama Alec pun mengikuti Magnus yang berjalan di belakang pegawai hotel berseragam yang akan mengantar mereka ke kamar. Mereka pun tiba di kamar yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama ada di ibukota. Sebuah kamar yang –pastinya- mewah. Tipikal Presidental Suite, ada tiga ruangan utama di sana, satu adalah kamar tidur, satu ruang kerja dan ruang tengah yang sangat luas yang adalah gabungan ruang duduk, ruang makan dan dapur, hanya dipisah oleh sekat kayu saja. Ada juga fasilitas gym dan spa pribadi di sana. Pemandangan di luar langsung menuju pada bundaran ternama di kota ini dan patung khasnya.

Magnus memberi tip pada pegawai hotel yang segera meninggalkan kamar. Alec sempat menangkap sorot mata pegawai pria itu yang terkesan agak janggal. Tapi pikirannya segera berlaih saat Magnus merangkul pinggangnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Budaya timur memang masih kaku terhadap hubungan seperti kita. Dua lelaki memesan kamar dengan satu tempat tidur King Size sudah cukup untuk mengungkap status kita, kan?" Magnus mengecup pipi Alec, "mandilah! Setelah ini kita keliling kota."

.

Magnus bersiul memandang Alec yang memakai kaos merah dipadu jaket jeans. Akhir-akhir ini dia senang sekali kekasih _nephilim_-nya ini sudah mulai mau memakai warna selain hitam. Alhasil, rasanya Magnus jatuh cinta lagi setiap kali memandang Alec.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau pakai tudung pesona, aku tak akan rela melihat orang lain memandangmu."

"Jangan bicara hal aneh. Kau sendiri yang melarangku memakai tudung pesona di dunia _mundane_." Alec menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya, lalu matanya menangkap layar laptop yang terbuka di meja. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari hotel di Bali."

"Bali?"

"Bali. Julukannya Pulau Dewata. Kalau ke negara ini dan tidak pergi ke sana, rasanya tidak lengkap. Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin mengunjungi semua tempat wisata di sini. Asal kau tahu saja, negara ini menyimpan serpihan surga yang tersembunyi di setiap sudutnya."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Magnus terkekeh.

Kemudian mereka berdua menuju ke luar hotel. Sudah ada mobil yang sama seperti yang menjemput mereka ke bandara. Magnus pun masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Alec. Karena sudah menyerahkan urusan 'tour' pada pihak travel dari hotel, mereka hanya duduk santai di kursi penumpang. Alec, seperti perjalanan mereka yang lalu, sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk membalas semua _e-mail _yang entah dari Isabelle atau Jace.

Hari pertama di kota ini mereka habiskan untuk belanja ini itu entah apa di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang menjual barang-barang mewah. Magnus membelikan tas dan dompet juga beberapa pakaian yang terbuat dari kain khas negara ini untuk Isabelle dan Clary. Dia juga membelikan imitasi senjata yang terkenal dari sini untuk Jace juga Simon.

"Untuk apa kau belikan mereka itu? Lagi pula Jace lebih suka senjata asli."

"Di sini tidak bisa sembarangan membeli senjata. Lagipula sesekali mengerjai si Jace sepertinya menyenangkan."

Alec tak berkomentar lagi dan dia berkeliling toko, melihat pajangan-pajangan yang unik menurutnya. Ada begitu banyak jenis pakaian yang berbeda, dikenakan pada sepasang patung ukir yang sangat indah. Alec membaca keterangan di tiap-tiap patung pajangan itu dan akhirnya tahu kalau semua pakaian itu adalah busana pernikahan dari berbagai daerah di negara ini. Negri yang kaya akan budaya, Alec suka itu.

Melihat wajah serius Alec, Magnus mendekati pemuda itu, "Kau mau beli satu?"

"Tak perlu. Flat-mu sudah penuh barang tidak jelas." Alec melihat tas kertas yang dibawa Magnus, "Sudah selesai?"

"Yup. Kita ke toko selanjutnya."

"Kau masih mau belanja?"

"Tentu saja!" kata Magnus dengan nada tak percaya Alec menanyakan hal itu. "Isabelle tak akan puas dengan satu atau dua buah tangan. Biscuit juga masih harus memoles selera fashionnya, dia seperti kau versi gadis."

Mereka berdua keluar dari toko itu dan berkeliling lagi. Alec tak bisa tak menyadari pandangan para pengunjung di pusat perbelanjaan yang sering terarah pada Magnus. Terbiasa pada kekasihnya yang seperti berjalan di bawah _spotlight_, Alec sudah tak mau ambil pusing lagi.

Hari itu, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu berkeliling kota dari satu pusat perbelanjaan ke pusat perbelanjaan lain, menuju tempat-tempat wisata yang tak butuh waktu lama untuk dicapai.

Begitu matahari terbenam mereka baru kembali ke hotel dan memutuskan untuk memanjakan diri di dalam kamar mereka dan memakai layanan _room service_ untuk menikmati makan malam dalam suasana privat. Sambil melihat suasana ibukota di malam hari dan menyantap makanan yang sudah tersedia, Magnus pun mulai bercerita tentang kota ini empat ratus tahun yang lalu.

Alec mendengarkan tanpa bicara, saat Magnus bercerita tentang ibunya, jemari mereka bertaut erat. Jarang sekali Alec melihat perubahan mimik wajah Magnus seperti ini hingga akhirnya dia beranjak dari duduknya untuk memeluk sang _warlock_ yang tak sanggup untuk menyelesaikan kisah masa kecilnya.

Membiarkan makan malam mereka tak terselesaikan, Alec dan Magnus memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari ini. Keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar dan bersantai di tempat tidur. Alec membiarkan tirai kamar terbuka, memberi mereka pemandangan lampu beraneka warna penghias malam yang semakin larut. Alec bersandar nyaman di setumpukan bantal, di membiarkan separuh Magnus memeluknya, menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya, bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang ingin bermanja.

"Kemana kau ingin pergi besok?" tanya Magnus sambil memeluk pinggang Alec. "Belanja lagi? Atau kau mau pergi ke tempat hiburan? Taman bermain, mungkin? Atau pantai… ah—simpan pantai sampai ke tujuan berikutnya."

"Entahlah, kau yang lebih berpengalaman dalam hal 'liburan'."

"Baiklah… sudah diputuskan kalau begitu." Magnus merapatkan pelukannya pada Alec, "Hmm… yang seperti ini menyenangkan sekali. Hanya berdua denganmu. Tak ada panggilan dari Institute. Ponselmu juga tak berbunyi terus."

"Ya… aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Rasanya tenang sehari tak mendengarkan Jace dan Simon yang sudah lebih parah daripada _werewolf_ bertemu dengan _vampire_."

Magnus tertawa, "Perumpamaan khas seorang _Nephilim_, eh?" dia berpindah posisi dan tengkurap seraya memandang Alec. Magnus menyusuri bentuk wajah Alec dengan jemarinya, menyibak poni panjang yang dibiarkan Alec begitu saja tapi Magnus tak keberatan karena itu menambah daya tarik seorang Alexander Lightwood di matanya.

Detik selanjutnya mereka telah larut dalam kecupan ringan yang perlahan berubah menjadi cumbuan dalam. Jemari mereka bertaut, tubuh mereka bergerak mengikuti insting, namun tak ada yang menuntut, tak ada yang memaksa. Mereka saling memberi, saling menawarkan seluruh rasa yang membucah dalam jiwa.

"Aku cinta kamu, Alexander Lightwood."

"Aku cinta kamu, Magnus Bane."

Di tanah kelahiran sang _High Warlock_ ini Alec makin memahami bahwa meski mereka mungkin tak memiliki keabadian bersama, namun mereka memiliki kebebasan untuk mencinta setelah jatuh bangunnya mereka dalam suka dan duka yang silih berganti, dalam tawa dan airmata yang tak terganti. Mereka memiliki harapan untuk tetap bersama dalam kebahagiaan, dalam mimpi untuk masa depan.

Untuk saat ini, hanya itulah yang berarti. Saat cinta mempersatukan mereka, mengikat mereka lebih dari sekedar keabadian.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

SEMOGA KALIAN BAHAGIA SELALU, MAGNUS DAN ALEC!

*tebar confetti*

Setelah hasrat terpuaskan dengan ending The Mortal Instrument, akhirnya terciptalah fic yang sebenernya pointless ini O_O Tapi anggaplah ini sebagai bentuk rasa cinta saya pada _warlock_ tamfan dan _Nephilim_ biang galau yang unyuu #dipanah

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk adinda sama Lady Camille, semoga bisa menghibur dan membawa senyum saat membaca ini XD #peluk

Untuk yang sudah membaca sampai akhir, terima kasih banyak :D


End file.
